Zur Person Kinchloes
by Turmwache
Summary: Ein Interview des Sergeants, kurz nach dem Krieg, in England.


Interview

Befragter: Sergeant James Kinchloe

Zeit: Ungefähr drei Wochen nach Kriegsende. Ort: England.

Was ist ihr Herkunftsland? Was haben sie beruflich gemacht, solange sie noch nicht  
gefangen waren?

„Ich bin Afroamerikaner, und ich war in der Armee."

Welche Aufgaben hatten sie in der Armee, und wie unterschieden sie sich von ihren  
Aufgaben im StaLag 13? Was haben sie im Lager konkret getan?

„Ich habe zuvor eine technische Ausbildung erhalten, in der Armee meine ich. Dort  
war ich Funker. Nach meiner Gefangennahme haben meine Kenntnisse als Funker  
mit dazu beigetragen, den Kontakt zu London aufrecht zu halten. Außerdem war ich  
immer dann gefragt, wenn es galt einen Radio zu reparieren, einen anderen Weg als  
das Funkgerät zur Übermittlung von Nachrichten nach England zu finden, oder wenn  
es um ein technisches Problem ging. Es gab manchmal nicht genügend Ersatzteile,  
und dann hieß es improvisieren."

Das ist alles so interessant! Könnten sie uns ein Beispiel geben? 

„Hmm, mir fallen da sehr viele Anekdoten aus der Zeit im Lager ein." Er lächelt gedankenversunken.  
„Einmal zum Beispiel musste ich von unserem Telephonanschluss im Tunnel unseren  
Kommandanten anrufen: Mit der Stimme des Führers! Ich hatte Klink einen speziellen  
Befehl zu geben."

Wie häufig denken Sie an die Zeit damals zurück?

„Oft genug. Sie wissen, dass ich schon früher als die anderen nach Hause entlassen  
wurde. Ich habe wirklich häufig an meine Kameraden zurückgedacht. Das ich fort-  
durfte, und sie bleiben mussten, hat mir zu schaffen gemacht. Ich konnte nicht gut  
schlafen, und auch heute noch wache ich manchmal mit Gewissenskonflikt auf."

Da geben sie selbst ein Stichwort: Sie verließen das Lager früher als ihre Mitgefangenen. Es gab viele Spekulationen darüber. Können sie uns einen Grund nennen?

Er seufzt. „Es ist kein schöner Grund. Es gab starke Probleme in der Familie zuhause.  
Ich hatte, kurz gesagt, für ein Kind die Vaterrolle zu übernehmen. Aber  
das war nicht alles. Ich... muss ich die Frage beantworten?"

Fragesteller: Nein, Mr. Kinchloe, Sie müssen gar nicht. Das ist ein freiwilliges Interview.

Befragter: „Danke."

Wie häufig denken sie an ihre Mitgefangenen, ganz speziell ihre fünf Kameraden aus dem inneren Kreis um Hogan? Haben sie den Wunsch, sie wiederzusehen?

„Ja! Das habe ich fürwahr. Ich weiß bereits aus Recherchen, die ich angestellt habe,  
wo in England Newkirk jetzt ist. Und ich habe herausgefunden, das LeBeau nach  
Frankreich zurück ist. Sie sehen, ich denke häufig an sie, und ich tue es gern.  
Manchmal denke ich unbewusst daran, wie sie in einer Situation handeln würden."

Lacht.

Zum Abschluss, Mr. Kinchloe. Während ihrer Zeit im Lager gab es keine Beförderung von England. Störte es sie nicht, dass ihre -und ihrer aller- Leistungen nicht anerkannt wurden?

„Ihre Fragestellung ist London gegenüber nicht ganz fair. Wir hatten die ganze Zeit  
über Unterstützung von dort, auch wenn, verständlicherweise, aufgrund der  
Entfernung und des Krieges niemand von dort anreisen konnte um sich vor Ort  
umzusehen. Wir wussten jedoch immer, dass wir befördert werden würden. Auch gab  
es unter uns fünf großen Zusammenhalt, und wir munterten uns gegenseitig auf.  
Wenn jemand sich mies fühlte, sprang ein anderer auf und sagte, was er trotzdem gut  
gemacht hat u.s.w. Und glauben sie mir, wir legten auf die Meinung des anderen viel  
Wert!"

Das ist eine schöne Aussage von Ihnen! Gibt es sonst noch etwas das sie unseren Lesern sagen möchten?

Überlegt: „Ich möchte hier etwas erzählen, das mich sehr gefreut hat. Und zwar  
sagte einmal unser Colonel, Robert Hogan, kurz vor einer Mission zu mir: "Immer wenn  
ich anfangen will, kommst du, und sagst was Vernünftiges!" Er hat damit auf seine  
Weise ausgedrückt, dass ich gebraucht werde. Ich habe mich an dem Tag sehr gut gefühlt.

Ich hoffe, Colonel Hogan liest dieses Interview irgendwann. Ich würde ihm gerne hiermit sagen, wie sehr ich ihn geschätzt habe als unseren Vorgesetzten, unseren Barackenmitbewohner, unseren Freund."

Ich stimme ihnen zu, dass es ein sehr schöner Erfolg wäre, wenn unser Interview mit ihnen dazu beitragen könnte, dass sich die Mitglieder Hogan, Carter, Newkirk und LeBeau der Gruppe "Unbesungene Helden" einmal mehr klar werden, dass sie einander brauchen. Ich hoffe, ihre Freundschaft überwindet weiterhin Sprachunterschiede und Unterschiede im Aussehen und der Hautfarbe.

Viel Erfolg, Sergeant Kinchloe! Und nochmals Danke, dass sie bereit waren für dieses kurze Interview.

Lacht: „Habe ich gerne gemacht. Auf Wiedersehen!"

!Bitte gebt Feedback! Was denkt ihr dazu?


End file.
